1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a thin film transistor (TFT). More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to an oxide semiconductor thin film transistor and a method of manufacturing the oxide semiconductor thin film transistor.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, an oxide semiconductor thin film transistor has been widely used as a switching element or as a driving element in a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an organic light emitting display (OLED) device, etc. In particular, the oxide semiconductor thin film transistor is used to provide high durability and high reliability against a high voltage that is applied to its gate electrode to be used as a fundamental structure for a gate scan circuit, a backplane, etc. of the display device. However, a conventional oxide semiconductor thin film transistor may easily deteriorate and malfunction when a high voltage is continuously applied to its gate electrode.